Fanfiction YunJae – I Love You - YAOI
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: Bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi seseorang yang selalu menjadi objek kejahilan? Pasti sangat menyebalkan. nah itulah yang bisa di rasakan oleh seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Saat ia harus berurusan dengan namja menyebalkan, sok populer Jung Yunho. Namja menyebalkan yang rasanya ingin musnahkan. 1Shoot!


**[Fanfiction] YunJae – I Love You******

**~00o00~**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Jung Yunho? Pemuda populer yang satu ini.  
Nyaris seluruh penghuni kampus mengetahui pria ini. Berbekal wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang seksi, dan harta yang melimpah membuatnya sangat terkenal.

Bukan hanya dari segi itu saja, ada beberapa faktor yang membuat pemuda ini semakin terkenal saja. Ia juga di tunjang oleh beberapa sifat lainnya yang membuat ia benar-benar semakin terkenal.

Misalnya banyak orang yang mengenalnya sebagai namja pemaksa yang menyebalkan karna setiap keinginannya harus benar-benar di realisasikan. Kemudian ada juga yang mengenalnya sebagai pangeran berhati es yang sama sekali tak memiliki hati nurani. Kemudian ada lagi yang menyebutnya sebagai namja hyperaktif yang selalu saja menjadikan kaum yeoja sebagai objek keusilannya.

Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak dari Gracia (sebutan untuk orang-orang yang mencintai pria ini *kalo fans Yunho kan Gratia, nah d sni aku ubah menjadi Gracia ok!) yang merasa sungkan untuk tetap mencintai pria ini. Mereka selalu mendukung semua hal yang di lakukan oleh sang idola. Bahkan mereka juga akan ikut andil dalam permainan apa saja yang selalu di siapkan oleh sang idola.

Seperti kali ini.  
Para Gracia tampak memenuhi arena lapangan. Mereka secara terus-menerus meneriakkan yel, yel dan nyanyian. Mereka juga menyiapkan banyak rangkaian bunga lily putih di sana. Tak lupa pula di tengah lapangan tersedia cake berukuran raksasa dan di tengah cake tersebut terdapat angka 20 dengan 20 batang lilin yang siap untuk di nyalakan.

Tak lama kemudian dari teras sekolah terdengar iring-iringan bunyi petasan yang seperti menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Yeorubun… Jaejoongie eomma dan Yunho appa sudah mendekati lapangan!" sorak-sorai Gracia terdengar membahana di Toho university. Bahkan sampai terdengar pada rombongan yang sebentar lagi akan mendekati lapangan.

"Ish kau gila ya Jung Yunho?" pekik Jaejoong sebal. Ia mendelik kasar pada pria tampan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan sangat setia.

"Honey~ aku dan seluruh fansku hanya ingin memberikan surprise untukmu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ish~ apa kau bilang!"

"Sebagai seorang kekasih yang pengertian tentunya aku harus membahagiakanmu bukan?"

"Ya! Memangnya siapa yang kekasihmu" pekik Jaejoong lagi. Ia menatap sebal ke arah Yunho.  
"Kau dan fans-fans gilamu itu tidak bisa menjadikanku sebagai objek kejahilan kalian. Kau pikir semua itu perbuatan terpuji huh?. Tingkah kalian yang seperti itu merugikan banyak orang, termasuk aku…" protes Jaejoong masih berlanjut dan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho kesal. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tetap menunjukkan tampang coolnya. Ia tersenyum manis (lebih tepatnya terpaksa di buat manis) sambil mengapit tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau semakin banyak berbicara sweety… rasanya bibirmu ini memang harus di beri pelajaran."

Jaejoong mendelik lagi.

"Bisa lepaskan aku tuan pemaksa, kau hanya mengganggu waktuku" ujar Jaejoong geram. Ia mencari jalan pintas lain agar bisa menghindar dari permainan menyebalkan yang sudah di buat oleh Jung Yunho. Pria pemaksa yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Dongju~ya" panggil Yunho pelan. Sesaat setelah itu seorang pria berperawakan besar tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk menghalangi langkah Jaejoong.

"Jalur akses untuk keluar dari kampus hari ini semuanya tertutup itu khusus untukmu"

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Jaejoong semakin kesal saja.

"Biar semuanya cepat selesai, kau sebaiknya menuruti saja semua kemauan tuan kami"

"Ck" Jaejoong berdecak geram. Ingin memprotes lagi tapi percuma saja, rasanya semuanya akan sia-sia.  
Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ingin memaki Yunho tapi sialnya pria pemaksa itu sudah melangkah ke arah tengah lapangan. Dan tampak di sambut dengan antusias oleh Gracia.

"Apa itu cukup melelahkan appa?" tiga orang gadis yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Triangle Gracia segera menghampiri Yunho. Ada yang membenarkan tatanan rambut Yunho, ada juga yang sibuk membenarkan penampilan Yunho dan sebagainya.  
Melihat pemandangan seperti itu kontan saja membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal dan jengah setengah mati.  
Apalagi saat ia mendengarkan perkataan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan itu semakin menguatkan rasa amarah di dalam dadanya.

"Eomma kalian terlalu keras kepala chagy!"

Jaejoong melangkah dengan beribu-ribu gerutuan di dalam hatinya. Ia tak main-main, rasanya ingin sekali ia menampar wajah pria itu sekarang juga. Iya itu memang harus ia lakukan. Membuat perhitungan dengan pria menyebalkan ini harus benar-benar terlaksana. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menjadi objek kejahilan seorang Jung Yunho. Pria menyebalkan yang ingin sekali rasanya ia cekek sampai mati.

"Nyalakan petasan! Eomma sudah mendekati luar arena" meski kesal Jaejoong tetap melangkah maju. Ia tak mau memikirkan teriakan beberapa gadis yang seperti menyambut kedatangannya. Yea mereka memang benar-benar menyambut kedatangannya karna setelah teriakan itu terdengarlah bunyi petasan saling beruntun.

Yunho yang seperti bisa membaca gelagat tak menyenangkan Jaejoong segera mengantisipasi.

"Baby, bisakah kalian menyambut kedatangan eomma kalian dengan lebih surprise hmm? Bawa langsung ia ketengah lapangan dan buat ia terharu dengan kerja keras appamu ini"

"Siap appa!" teriak ketiga gadis yang tampak selalu siap siaga di sisi Yunho sambil berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang eomma…" teriak ketiganya sambil mengapit tangan Jaejoong. Tanpa persetujuan apa-apa dari Jaejoong, ketiganya langsung menuntun Jaejoong ke tengah lapangan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik Jaejoong sambil meronta. Berusaha untuk terbebas dari ketiga wanita menggelikan ini.

"Eomma… kau itu akan terlihat jelek dalam keadaan marah seperti ini"

Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Sial sekali Jung Yunho itu.

Sesampainya di tengah lapangan, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar menatap ke arah Yunho yang mulai tersenyum dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia malah melepas ciuman jarak jauh di sertai kedipan nakal yang membuat Jaejoong benar-benar muak.

"KATAKAN PADA ORANG GILA ITU… IA PASTI AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU!" cetus Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Hihihi… eomma, kau itu lucu sekali kalau sedang marah… pantas saja appa sangat menyukaimu" gumam si gadis blonde sambil membawa cake berukuran raksasa ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Huum" timpal si tinggi sambil tersenyum "Tapi appa tidak gila kok… dia bahkan secara special merayakan hari ultahmu…"

"YA! SIAPA YANG BERULANG TAHUN HARI INI?" pekik Jaejoong yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila…

"Eomma… kau tega hiks…" si gadis cantik berambut sebahu yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya mengangkat suaranya. Ia terisak.

"Tuhkan eomma… urie dongsaeng…"

"Ya! Ya! Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong mulai panik sendiri saat si gadis manis itu mulai menangis.

"Eomma… kau tak tahu kan kalo Yunhee akan menangis jika eomma terus menjelekkan appa…" jawab si blonde menjelaskan.

"Hhh" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Untuk kali ini saja ia harus sabar. Sabar-sabar….  
"Ya aku minta maaf…" komentar Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Yunhee mau maafin kalau eomma meniup lilinnya" teriak si kecil yang baru di ketahui bernama Yunhee itu antusias.

Meskipun terpaksa akhirnya Jaejoong memang harus melaksanakannya. Dari luar lapangan tepuk tangan segera terdengar setelahnya. Aish!  
Jaejoong menatap horror ke arah Yunho sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman nakal saja.

**~00o00~**

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebal sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Hhh…" keluh Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Ia bergerak dengan tak karuan di sana. Peristiwa tadi siang di kampus kembali terekam dengan sangat jelas di dalam memori ingatannya.

"Ah pria gila itu!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memegang keningnya. Bayangan tentang seorang Jung Yunho terasa berterbangan dengan jelas di hadapannya. Pria sok tampan itu belakangan ini dengan seenaknya mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih sahnya. Aish apa yang salah dengan orang itu.

"Babo~" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memukuli kepalanya. "Andai saja waktu itu aku tak berusaha untuk menolong hoobae itu, mungkin aku takkan pernah bernasib naas seperti ini."  
Gumam Jaejoong pelan.  
Benar juga, waktu itu ia tak sengaja melihat Yunho yang tengah menggoda seorang yeoja dan membuat yeoja itu menangis. Karna merasa tak tega, Jaejoong akhirnya menolong gadis manis tersebut. Tapi nasib baik tidak memihak padanya, setelah kejadiaan itu hidupnya menjadi tak tenang karna pria gila bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengklaim pada semua orang bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dan sejak hari itu hidupnya menjadi sangat kacau.  
"AHH UMMA!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa harus dirinya? Sejak dulu ia selalu berusaha keras agar jangan pernah sekalipun ia berhubungan dengan pria gila sok populer yang setiap saat selalu menjadi hot topik di kampusnya itu. Dan sekarang semuanya malah menjadi terbalik. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Di manapun ia berada seorang Jung Yunho akan selalu menghantuinya.  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" pekik Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merenggangkan otot lehernya dengan cara menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

Mata bulatnya mulai terlihat membesar saat tanpa sengaja matanya melirik jam dinding. Ah benar, ia mempunyai janji dengan Changmin. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong membuka tasnya lalu meraih hpnya. Baru saja ia akan mengaktifkannya namun ia segera mengurungkannya. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan jika ia mengaktifkan hpnya sekarang. Berpuluh-puluh pesan dari si gila itu akan menerobos masuk memenuhi dinding messege-nya. Pria gila itu entah dari mana bisa memiliki nomor hp miliknya. Ah membuat frustasi saja.

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya sembari memijitnya secara perlahan.

"Junsu~ya… hyung pinjam handphone-mu" teriak Jaejoong. Akhirnya ia memang memutuskan untuk meminjam hp sang adik saja. Tak ada jawaban.  
"Junsu~ya kau mendengarkanku tidak?" lanjutnya lagi. "Aish… orang-orang di rumah kemana sih?" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Ia baru saja akan menyusul Junsu kekamarnya namun terhenti karna dari arah ruang tamu ia mendengarkan ada suara keributan.

"Ah~ mereka pasti disana" pikirnya sambil berjalan mendekati ruang tamu…

"Jun~su…ya"

"Hyung, ada Yunho hyung…"  
Jika saja ia ibarat sebuah kapas, mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah terhempas jauh karna tiupan angin yang sangat keras.

Yunho adalah angin tersebut. Kenapa ia harus ada di hadapannya saat ini?. Pria gila ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengganggu dan pengganggu.

"Oppa… Yunho oppa membeli kan aku ini" teriak sang adik yang masih kecil dengan suara melengkingnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah gaun cantik yang pasti sangat mahal itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Jaejoong merasa jengah setengah mati.

"Junsu oppa juga di belikan piano be~sal cekali…" lanjutnya lagi. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk kearah di mana sebuah grand piano yang ia maksudkan itu berada.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah!" gerutu Jaejoong tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Ia sudah terlalu jengah dan hampir mati karna kesal.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah~ Jaejoongie… kau sudah pulang? Cepat bantu umma… bawakan makanan di dapur, pacarmu ada di ruang tamu…"

"BUGH!" Jaejoong membatu dengan sempurna seolah-olah merasa terlempar ke jurang yang paling dalam.

"UMMA! PRIA GILA ITU, AKU TAK MENGENALNYA!" pekik Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ah~ rasanya kepalanya seperti mau pecah saja.

"Gwaenchanayo omonim, kau tak perlu repot-repot."  
Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Pandangannya menatap kasar ke arah Yunho. Sok akrab sekali dia, cih!

"Aish kami sama sekali tak merasa di repotkan!" jawab Kim umma sambil menunduk.

"YA! KAU SEBAIKNYA PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM AKU BENAR-BENAR MELEMPARMU KELUAR DARI JENDELA RUMAHKU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Honey~ah kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"AKU DAN KELUARGAKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN BARANG-BARANG PEMBERIANMU, DAN SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI! JANGAN SOK MENJADI SEORANG PAHLAWAN DI DEPANKU, AKU DAN KELUARGAKU TAK MEMBUTUHKANMU!" omel Jaejoong sambil merampas gaun yang ada pada adik perempuannya itu dengan kasar. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikan wajah sang adik yang mulai tampak sedih.

"Ya! Ya! Kau kenapa Kim Jaejoong" omel Mrs Kim sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Iya kau kenapa sih hyung?" Junsu juga tak mau kalah. Ia ikut menarik Jaejoong dan membawa kakak tampannya itu agar menjauh dari barang-barang pemberian Yunho yang pastinya sangat mahal itu. Di dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong harus menolak semua pemberian Yunho. Sejak appa mereka meninggal, mereka nyaris tak pernah bisa menikmati lagi bagaimana rasanya memiliki barang bermerk. Dan sekarang saat kesempatan itu ada dengan soknya Jaejoong menolak semuanya.

"YA! AKU TAK SUDI MENERIMA SEMUA BARANG PEMBERIANNYA! MEMANGNYA KITA INI ORANG MISKIN YANG PERLU DI KASIHANI HUH? HEI ORANG KAYA SEPERTIMU MEMANG SELALU MEMANDANG RENDAH PADA ORANG MISKIN, TAPI ASAL KAU TAU SAJA, AKU DAN KELUARGAKU TIDAK SEMISKIN YANG KAU KIRA! KAMI MEMANG TAK SEKAYA DIRIMU TAPI KAMI JUGA BUKAN ORANG MISKIN YANG MENGHARAPKAN BELAS KASIHANMU" Protes Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan suara geramannya.

"Yah bukan begitu juga hyung, sebagai kekasih yang baik mungkin saja Yunho hyung…"

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHNYA! LAGI PULA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH SEPERTI DIA? NAMJA SOK KEREN! SOK POPULER YANG TAK TAU DIRI! LEBIH PARAH LAGI DIA JUGA NAMJA PEMAKSA! CIH AKU TAK SUDI!" Potong Jaejoong ketus.

"Ya… kalau kau tak mau, aku juga bersedia menjadi kekasih Yunho hyung" balas Junsu sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho yang hanya bisa mematung mendengarkan semua omelan Jaejoong.

"KALAU KAU MAU AMBIL SAJA DIA! YANG PENTING AKU AMAN!"

"Yunho~ya… mianhae" Mrs Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan Yunho sambil mengelus lengan Yunho.

"Yunho hyung… lebih baik kau menyukaiku saja… untuk apa menyukai namja berprilaku buruk seperti Jaejoong hyung" bisik Junsu dengan bahasa tegasnya. Yunho tersenyum.

"YA! APA KAU BILANG?"

"Sudah kau pergi sana! Lagi pula Yunho hyung sudah tak menyukaimu lagi! Nanti kau jangan menyesal ya!" tekan Junsu.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku pastikan bahwa aku takkan pernah menyesal!"

"Awas ya kalau kau sampai berbohong" lanjut Junsu dengan ancamannya.

Jaejoong tak menggubris kata-kata Junsu lagi dan memilih untuk pergi saja dari hadapan Junsu dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu…  
Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam hati. Bagaimana ini, sepertinya dia mulai benar-benar menyukai pria bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini. Awalnya ia hanya menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai objek kejahilannya saja karna waktu itu pria ini sempat mengganggu kesenangannya. Lalu sekarang ia mendapat karma karna akhirnya ia mulai menyukai pria cantik ini.

Sejauh ini ia tak pernah begitu serius menjahili seseorang hingga begitu parah. Tapi anehnya pria ini selalu saja membuat ia ingin terus berada di sisinya meskipun dengan cara memaksa dan benar-benar merugikan orang tersebut. Kali ini ia tak mungkin menyangkal lagi, ia serius jatuh cinta pada pria cerewet yang manis ini (hihihi)

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah kembali lagi dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih cool dan tanpa banyak bicara ia segera menarik knop pintu. Berlalu dari hadapan semua orang yang tampak bingung sendiri.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong sempat mendelik ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya. Rasa benci di dalam dadanya seperti semakin membuncah saja. Demi Tuhan, di dalam hati ia mengutuki pria tampan itu dengan kalimat-kalimat kutukan yang mengerikan. "Kau pasti akan menyesal Jung Yunho karna sudah menjadikan diriku sebagai objek kejahilanmu. Kau tunggu saja nanti!" gerutu Jaejoong di dalam hati.

**~00o00~**

"Changminnie… mian aku terlambat, tadi di rumah ada sedikit masalah." kata Jaejoong sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Changmin.

"Oh gwaenchanayo, lagi pula Yoochun hyung juga belum datang. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat" jawab Changmin sembari memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh syukurlah…" jawab Jaejoong sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Lega.

"Tapi hyung, sepertinya kau tak bersemangat sekali. Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu yang seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau Jung Yunho…"

"Nah kau tepat sekali! Si GILA itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Kau tau apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumahku? Mereka semua memarahiku karna aku tadi sempat marah-marah pada si GILA KURANG AJAR ITU!"

"Apa? Jadi sekarang dia juga berkunjung kerumahmu?"  
Jaejoong menggangguk lemah.

"Bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung kerumah. Dia bahkan menghadiahi orang-orang rumah dengan barang-barang bermerk yang pastinya sangat mahal itu. Aku hampir gila Changminnie… Mau sampai kapan Si Brengsek itu akan terus mengganggu hidupku… sudah hampir 2 bulan Changminnie… Aku benar-benar akan menjadi orang gila! Aku serius" keluh Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Ah kasihan sekali nasibmu hyung… jujur aku tak bisa membantumu… di kampus saja semaksimal mungkin aku mencoba untuk menghindari pria itu karna aku tak ingin bermasalah dengannya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir ya hyung, apa mungkin dia mulai benar-benar menyukaimu? Setauku sih semua orang yang menjadi objek kejahilannya takkan pernah bertahan lama untuk ia jadikan sasaran. Apalagi sekarang dia sampai memberi keluargamu hadiah. Apa kau tak curiga kalau ia sebenarnya memiliki something yang special dan mungkin saja…"

"Ya! Kau mulai lagi! Sudahlah aku tak ingin mendengar cerita si gila itu lagi. Aku capek!" gerutu Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya kemudia menatap ke arah Changmin "Hei… bukankah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yoochun hyung? Bagaimana? Dia orangnya pasti baik… coba ceritakan padaku" tanyanya dengan antusias sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau lihat saja nanti sendiri, sebentar lagi juga dia ke sini!" jawab Changmin sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti tengah melambai pada seseorang.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah yang di maksudkan dan…

Oh God diakah namja yang bernama Park Yoochun itu? Namja yang slama ini hanya bisa ia sapa melalui twitter.

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata yaitu 'Perfect'

**~00o00~******

Dengan sedikit bersemangat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri beberapa tempat. Hatinya bisa di bilang sangat berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak, pertemuannya dengan Yoochun beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat hubungan keduanya semakin membaik. Mereka bisa di bilang mulai dalam tahap pendekatan.

"Hehe dengan begini setidaknya si Gila itu akan mundur juga dengan sendirinya. Apalagi jika pada akhirnya aku dan Yoochun bersama" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia tertawa puas saat membayangkan bagaimana memelasnya wajah Yunho jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

"Hahaha poor Jung Yunho…" gumamnya sambil membenarkan penampilannya.  
Hari ini dia terlalu berbahagia, apalagi beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Yoochun. Mungkin itu bisa di bilang kencan pertama mereka. Ya meskipun tadi mereka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Garis bawahi, mereka masih dalam tahap pendekatan.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin terbang saja. Jika ia benar-benar menjadi kekasih seorang Park Yoochun, otomatis dengan beraninya ia akan memaki Yunho dan menyuruh pria itu untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupannya lagi. Atau mungkin akan lebih keren jika ia mendatangkan Yoochun ke kampusnya dan menyuruh Yoochun untuk memberikan penjelasan pada pria sok keren itu bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya.

"Perfecto! Kita tunggu beberapa saat lagi Jung Yunho! Di saat semua itu benar-benar terjadi, kau adalah pria menyedihkan yang paling malang di dunia ini! Hahahahaha…" Jaejoong yang tampak asyik dengan pemikiran dan tawanya segera terhenti saat seorang anak kecil berdiri di hadapannya dan memberikan kacamata berwarna hijau muda dengan aksen hati pada frame kacamatanya. Lucu sekali…

"Ini buat hyung… ini sangat cocok dengan kostum dan wajahmu" jawab si anak kecil tersebut kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Eh" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tanpa basa-basi ia memakainya. Selama dalam perjalanannya, beberapa pasang mata tak pernah luput untuk tidak memperhatikannya

"Kenapa, aku terlalu mempesona ya?" gumam Jaejoong dengan percaya dirinya.

Tak lama setelah itu ia di kejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran seorang anak perempuan yang menghadang perjalanannya. Anak itu lengkap dengan boneka gajah berwarna pink…

"Ini buat oppa… untuk ukuran seorang namja warna pink terlalu kontras tapi untuk namja sepertimu akan terlihat cocok, manis dan romantis" jawab si gadis kecil itu. Seperti sebelumnya, anak itu langsung pergi tanpa banyak kata.

Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya. Merasa ganjil sendiri… tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi

Di tengah perjalanannya, lagi-lagi ia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita muda lengkap dengan seikat bunga lily putihnya.

"Ini untukmu… jika kau di gambarkan sebagai bunga, maka aku akan memberimu bunga ini" ungkap si gadis. Seperti sebelumnya gadis itu pun pergi tanpa banyak kata.

"Hei, ada kejutan apa sih hari ini?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia memeluk boneka berukuran sedang dan seikat bunga lily sambil mencari tau siapa yang mau memberinya kejutan semanis ini. Ia tak yakin jika wanita tadi yang memberinya secara special. Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Lalu siapa? Ah mungkinkah?…

"Nanti saat pulang jangan kaget dengan kejutan apa yang akan kau terima…" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Yoochun yang memberikan semua ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berharap bahwa ia bisa melihat pria itu, tapi sial… yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pertokoan saja.

"Ini untukmu… berikan jarimu, biar aku yang langsung memasangkannya pada jarimu" seorang pria berparas manis tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan langsung memasangkan cartier di jari manisnya.

"Hei apa-apaan ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada pria asing yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ada jawaban melainkan sebuah senyuman yang terlampir di wajah manisnya. Tangannya terangkat dan mengarah pada tempat yang lain. Jaejoong mengikuti kemana arah tangan itu menunjuk dan sebuah banner berukuran raksasa lengkap dengan kata "I Love You" terpasang di sana.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis sekarang. Jadi benarkah Yoochun yang menyiapkan semua ini?

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke berbagai arah mencari keberadaan pria romantis tersebut yang berhasil melelehkan hatinya.

"Ini untukmu" orang yang berbeda datang lagi pada Jaejoong lengkap dengan seikat mawar merah dan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan kalimat….

"Lihatlah kedepan" Jaejoong mengikuti perintah tersebut tanpa banyak kata. Sebuah layar LCD menyala dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu hias yang indah di sekitarnya. Dan terpampanglah kata…

"I Love you everyday dont get away take me away, I love you everyday in everywhere neol saranghae… wae ireon nae maeumeul ajik molla? I Love you " (Kyaaa aku nyuri liriknya 2NE1 – I Love You) hehehe

Tersentuh? Tentu saja.  
Merasa semakin penasaran Jaejoong kembali membaca kertas tadi.

"Maju beberapa langkah lagi kau akan mendapatiku Jaejoongie… tertanda Mr. Y"

Dengan sangat bersemangat Jaejoong menutup kertas tadi. Baru saja ia akan berlari namun segera terhenti karna orang yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat ada di hadapannya. Jung Yunho pria gila ini bisa ada di sini?.

"AISH YA! KAU, MERUSAK HARIKU SAJA!" Pekik Jaejoong sebal. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?" lanjutnya sambil membuka kacamata lucunya yang ia pakai sejak tadi dengan gemas.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak tadi" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"DASAR STALKER! KU BERI TAHU SATU HAL, LEBIH BAIK KAU BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan jarinya pada wajah Yunho. Demi Tuhan, moodnya langsung berkurang.

"Kau senang ya menerima semua itu?" tanya Yunho sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata Jaejoong.

"BUKAN URUSANMU…"

"Kalau kau senang aku merasa bahagia!" gumam Yunho sambil memangku tangannya dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong mendelik kasar.

"YA! KAU BELUM MENYERAH JUGA YA? SEBAIKNYA KAU MENCARI ORANG LAIN SAJA UNTUK OBJEK KEJAHILANMU YANG BARU. SELAMA INI AKU CUKUP MENAHAN DIRI DENGAN SEMUA PERLAKUANMU, TAPI MULAI DETIK INI DENGAN BERANINYA AKU INGIN BERTERIAK DI DEPANMU! ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU JUNG YUNHO. KAU ITU TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARI SAMPAH DI MATAKU. NAMJA SOK KEREN YANG MENYEDIHKAN! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENDAPATI HATIKU HUH? MESKIPUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIKU, AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PEDULI KAU ITU LAYAKNYA SEORANG PENGEMIS DI MATAKU. MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!" Teriak Jaejoong tanpa jeda. Membuka pintu hati Yunho dengan kasarnya.

Rasanya baru kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Di tolak secara mentah-mentah oleh orang yang belakangan ini sangat berarti baginya. Rasanya sakit. Apalagi saat mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dengan ringannya dari bibir orang yang ingin ia jaga itu dengan lantangnya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sampah yang tak mempunyai arti apa-apa.

Jadi inikah imbalan dari semua kejutannya hari ini?

Tanpa banyak kata Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Jaejoong. Matanya menatap nanar pada sekelilingnya. Tempat di mana dengan beraninya ia mengungkapkan seluruh rasa cintanya.

Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat terpuruk. Ya ampun kemana perginya imej pangeran populer yang selama ini ia sandang. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Gracia mengetahui semua ini?. Yunho sama sekali tak peduli. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa ia harus merasa sangat terpuruk dengan penolakan Jaejoong padahal selama ini dia sudah terbiasa. Maka Yunho akan menjawab "Yang membuatnya sakit hati dan merasa terpuruk adalah kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong lebih menyukai Park Yoochun, sepupunya itu di banding dirinya"

"Aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanmu Kim Jaejoong"

Wae ireon nae maeumeul ajik molla?

**~00o00~****  
**

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jung Yunho, berhenti meminum minuman beralkohol itu, kau sudah hampir mabok" tegur Yoochun sambil menarik paksa tubuh Yunho dan menyandarkannya ke sofa.

Untung saja paman dan bibinya sedang berada di luar kota jadi mereka tak akan terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi putra semata wayang mereka yang patah hati seperti ini

"Aku membenci dirimu hyung… kenapa dia harus lebih menyukaimu?" racau Yunho sambil menampar-nampar wajah Yoochun.

"Mana ku tahu, aku juga melakukan semua ini karna kau yang memintanya bukan?"

"Pria kurang ajar itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil tertawa "Hyung, apa kau tak benar-benar menyukainya? Bagaimana ia di matamu?"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini, mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Aku lebih tertarik pada adiknya. Kim Junsu"

"Huh pembohong! Ya! Jangan mendekati Junsu, dia lebih menyukaiku… Oh iya bagaimana kalau aku dan Kim Junsu saja? Kau dan Kim Jaejoong kurang ajar itu!"

"Hei, jangan sembarang kamu… lagipula dia belum melihatku saja… apa jadinya jika dia sudah bertemu denganku, jangan-jangan dia juga akan lebih mengagumiku sama seperti kakaknya dengan sangat mudahnya menyukaiku. Namja romantis sepertiku ini laris manis lho" Dengan narsisnya Yoochun memuji dirinya.

Dan sebuah pukulanpun mendarat dengan sukses di kepalanya

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Yunho kesal.

"Oh iya, kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu… makanya jangan menjadi pria sok keren… sepertinya banyak sekali orang yang membencimu…"

"Ah tidak mungkin, fansku banyak sekali di kampus… kau saja yang tidak tahu hyung…"

"Lalu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan laki-laki kurang ajar itu, aku bahkan sudah melupakan wajahnya… Kau tau hyung, aku melihat bayangan Junsu yang tampak bermain-main di dalam ingatanku!"

"Ya! Kau mati ya? Kim Junsu itu milikku! Sudahlah kau jangan menyerah begitu… cinta itu harus kau perjuangkan!"

"Aish tak mau mendengar makian dia lagi"

"Hahaha jadi kau menyerah?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya tak mau lagi!"

"Iya itu artinya kau menyerah!"

"TIDAK!"

"Oh its ok, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu kau berpura-pura untuk tak mengenalnya. Aku yakin ia yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuanmu yang selalu perhatian padanya akan membuat ia merasa kehilangan."

"Percuma saja kalau di otaknya hanya ada dirimu hyung, lagipula dia lebih menyukaimu"

"Ok selama kau dalam tahap mengacuhkannya, aku juga akan berhenti menghubunginya… otte?"

"Janji?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun mengangguk. "Hyuung, aku tahu kau adalah keluargaku yang paling pengertian" teriak Yunho sambil memeluk Yoochun. Ia juga mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Yoochun.

"Aish kau gila ya Jung Yunho?" maki Yoochun sambil menghajar Yunho.

"Aku terlalu bahagia…"

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan untukku" gumam Yoochun sambil memangku tangannya.

"Aku tahu, Kim Junsu akan menjadi milikmu!" jawab Yunho yang sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Bagus juga… Nah bagaimana kalau kau jadikan Junsu untuk bahan pengendali, buat Jaejoong cemburu melalui dia"

Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Boleh juga, tapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dariku? Aku tak ingin ia terluka karna ide gila kita…"

"Saat kau mulai membaca api-api cemburu pada diri Jaejoong, kau pura-pura saja memutuskan Junsu. Di saat ia terpuruk aku akan datang untuknya… Otte?"

"Aish itu ide gila hyung!"

"Ya itupun kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong. Aku hanya membantumu… Oh iya, aku juga mengirimkan hampir lebih dari 100 paket bunga mawar dengan warna yang beragam-ragam ke rumah keluarga Kim"

"Apa? Kau serius hyung?"  
Yoochun mengangguk.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Junsu tentu saja, sebagai tanda pengirimnya aku hanya menulis kata Mr. Y"

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau dia berpikiran itu aku yang memberikannya?" gerutu Yunho kesal.

"Bukankah Jaejoong juga berpikiran bahwa aku yang memberinya kejutan itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil tertawa. "Mr. Y… kebetulan sekali, untung nama awalan kita berdua sama hahaha… Yoochun for Junsu, Yunho for Jaejoong. YJ… YJ… kekeke" Yunho mendengus kesal saja. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa juga kenapa harus ada kebetulan yang sama seperti ini? YJ… sudah menjadi takdir.

**~00o00~**

"Kau lihat hyung… Yunho memberikanku banyak bunga mawar, ah~ romantis sekali dia!" ungkap Junsu sambil menatap keruang tengah di mana sekumpulan bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna dan jenis tertata dengan sangat rapih. Sudah seperti hamparan taman bunga mawar.

"Ah~ ide gila sama seperti orangnya. Dia tak tahu kalau dia sudah membuat rumah kita menjadi sesak dan kotor"

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri hyung… di banding bunga lily-mu, cartier, boneka gajah dan kacamatamu, ini lebih romantis!"

"Apa? Yoochun juga memberiku ucapan-ucapan romantis." timpal Jaejoong membela diri. Memang benar sih kejutan milik Jaejoong lebih romantis.

"Yunho juga memberiku kalimat itu" tunjuk Junsu pada sebuah banner berukuran raksasa yang sengaja ia pajang di tengah ruangan di antara kumpulan bunga mawar miliknya.  
"Will You Marry Me?"  
"Kyaaa~ how so sweet that man!" teriak Junsu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona "Dia sudah melamarku hyung… kalau hyung sih pasti pria yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu hanya mengucapkan kata I Love You… ekekeke… basi!" lanjut Junsu. Ia mengejek Jaejoong dengan sadisnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Park Yoochun itu sepupu dari putra pengusaha terkenal di Korea! Meskipun hanya kata I Love You tapi menurutku romantis" bela Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Dan Jung Yunho adalah putra dari pengusaha terkenal no. 1 di Korea. Anaknya langsung lho, anaknya! Bukan sepupu… kalau sepupu sih hanya dapat sedikit hartanya, lumayanlah buat ngerasain. Nah kalo Jung Yunho, dapat semuanya, semua kekayaan miliknya!… Yeiy aku nanti tidur di atas uang hyung…" teriak Junsu excited. (sepertinya Suiejumma senang banget ngegoda eomma hahaha) "Eh tapi kalo si Park Yoochun itu sepupu dari putra pengusaha no. 1 di Korea ada kemungkinan dia dan Jung Yunho, mereka masih bersaudara!" lanjutnya menebak.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! JANGAN SAMPAI! AH MUNGKIN SAJA PUTRA PENGUSAHA YANG LAIN, MEREKA TAK MUNGKIN BERSAUDARA, SIFATNYA SAJA BERTOLAK BELAKANG IBARAT LANGIT DAN BUMI!" sergah Jaejoong cepat.

"Ah siapa tau hyung… lagipula sifat semua orang itu berbeda meskipun mereka bersaudara. Contohnya saja kita berdua, aku memiliki sifat seperti malaikat, sedangkan hyung…. mianhae sebelumnya… hyung sifatnya kaya iblis hehe…" goda Junsu sambil tertawa (oh astaga nie dua uke pada rempong deh ah!)

"YA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENGATAI ORANG LAIN KIM JUNSU!" teriak Jaejoong hendak memukul Junsu dan segera terhenti karna Junsu mulai sibuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Iya aku menyukainya hyung… gomawo karna sudah menyiapkan kejutan ini"

Jaejoong memaju mundurkan bibirnya seperti berusaha untuk meragakan kata-kata Junsu dengan sangat lebainya.

"Itch… Sok romantis!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap handphone-nya. Kenapa Yoochun tidak menelponnya juga? Menanyakan apa ia senang dan menyukai kejutan itu. Sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan pada Junsu?

"Kau ingin mendengarkan jawabanku hmm…"  
Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja dari sana, rasanya ia muak berada di sana. Mendengarkan perkataan Junsu yang membuatnya merasa kacau.

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil cartier tadi dan memakainya. Kenapa ia jadi terpikir tentang Yunho? Ish orang gila itu.

Yea, dia baru menyadari ini, di kampus Yunho di kenal sebagai namja pengoleksi cartier.

Kenapa harus barang ini?  
Jaejoong meraih boneka gajahnya. Lagi-lagi kenapa harus gajah?

"Hei gajah kurus tapi cantik! Datanglah ke perpustakaan setelah pulang nanti, kalau tidak aku akan membuat kau telanjang saat kau pulang nanti!"  
Jaejoong memeluk gajahnya. Di dalam hati ia berharap bahwa semua itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Kenapa harus banyak kebetulan sie?"

Ia beralih pada bunga lily.  
"Kau penyuka lily ya? Suatu saat nanti aku akan memberikanmu sepaket bunga lily… kau mau?"

"TAK SUDI!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Bayangan orang gila itu kenapa jadi begitu nyata di hadapannya?

Lalu dengan mawar ini  
"Aku penyuka mawar jadi kau juga harus menyukainya… suatu saat nanti di saat yang bersamaan aku akan memberikan keduanya padamu"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuang tubuhnya ke kasur.

"ENYAHLAH DARI KEPALAKU JUNG YUNHO! NAMJA BRENGSEK!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya.

Di tengah kegalauannya ia menatap ke arah jam. Tepat pukul 10 malam. Biasanya Yunho akan menelponya. Tapi sekarang orang itu benar-benar menghilang sebagai gantinya ia malah menelpon Junsu.

"Baguslah itu artinya kau benar-benar mengerti dengan kata-kataku tadi sore!" gumam Jaejoong sambil memutar memorinya. Memikirkan kata-kata kasarnya termasuk bagaimana ia menggambarkan sosok seorang Jung Yunho di matanya.

"Ish~ kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia, oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong… kau sudah terbebas darinya!" gumam Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Anehnya di tengah tawanya ia malah merasa bersedih sendiri.

"Oke, kau hanya merasa sedikit kehilangan karna kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua perhatiannya. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan melupakannya" gumam Jaejoong meyakinkan hatinya sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo JYunie" bisik Jaejoong pada boneka gajahnya yang baru saja memiliki nama itu. Entah kenapa ia malah terpikirkan nama unik itu.

**~00o00~**

Suasana sepi menyambut kedatangannya. Ini sudah hari ketiga. Biasanya Gracia akan ramai menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar garing. Semuanya tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.  
Ah~ rasanya dia rindu dengan panggilan "eomma" yang sering di teriakkan oleh mereka saat ia menapakkan kaki di kampus.

Ia juga akan mengomel saat Yunho datang dan dengan bangganya menarik tangannya.  
"Berikan jalan untuk eomma dan appamu" kata-kata itu sepertinya sudah sangat familiar bagi Jaejoong. Sekarang semua itu benar-benar menghilang.  
Kenapa? Dan baru ia sadari bahwa ia seperti tak siap merasa kehilangan. Ia sudah sangat menyatu dengan para Gracia.

"Appa!" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara ketiga gadis imut-imut yang biasanya sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan belakangan ini mereka bisa menjadi dekat dan sekarang mereka juga ikut mengacuhkannya.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman saat matanya mendapati Yunho yang tampak membiarkan ketiga "anaknya" itu bergelayut manja di tangan Yunho. Iya Yunho pernah bilang bahwa ketiga gadis imut itu adalah anak mereka yang paling istimewa.

"Appa serius ya sudah bercerai dengan eomma?"  
Jaejoong tersenyum geli saja. Aneh, biasanya ia akan meledak-ledak saat mendengarkan kata sialan itu.

"Oke kalian jangan terlalu sedih, dia bukan pacar appa, apalagi kalau istri… No Way!" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya secara perlahan. Sial kenapa dadanya jadi begitu sesak? Rasanya seperti di hantam oleh batu karang yang sangat tajam. Sakit sekali.

"Tapi appa… Yunhee sangat menyayangi eomma! Kenapa appa jadi begini? Bukankah appa yang bilang kalau eomma itu eomma kita juga"

"Appa cari yang baru saja ne… atau salah seorang di antara kalian ada yang mau menjadi pacar appa!"

"ANIYO! APPA JANGAN CARI YANG BARU, KEMBALI SAJA SAMA EOMMA NE, KITA BERTIGA INIKAN ANAK APPA!" jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Ne… ne arasseo… tapi kalian tau Kim Junsu?"

Deg!  
Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk pada pria yang sedang ia amati sekarang ini. Pria gila yang menyebalkan!

"Adiknya eomma ya?" tanya si jangkung yang bernama YunJi itu pelan.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Ne, kitakan mencari tahu appa…"

"Aish kalian ini hehehe… Oh iya, bagaimana kalau appa sama dia? Kalian setuju?"

"SETUJU!" jawab dua diantara ketiganya. Sementara Yunhee hanya diam saja.

"Saengie~ya waeyo?" tanya Minhae sambil mengangkat wajah si kecil.

"Aniyo, aku mau kembali ke kelas!" jawabnya datar.

"Ya! Ya! Kau marah sama appa?" tanya Yunho.

Tak ada jawaban karna gadis itu sudah berlari.

"Gwaenchanayo appa, sepertinya dia hanya kesal saja. Appa kan tau belakangan ini dia mulai dekat dengan eomma"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia tak ingin menguping terus. Semakin ia dengarkan kata-kata mereka membuat ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Langkahnya harus terhenti saat ia berpapasan langsung dengan Yunhee.  
Gadis itu hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Semuanya karna kau!" gumam gadis itu sambil melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tak lamanya keduanya menyusul. Saat berpapasan semuanya hanya menatap sekilas saja dan pergi tanpa banyak kata.

Jaejoong jadi membatu di tempatnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Benar-benar menangis apalagi saat ia berpapasan dengan Yunho. Pria itu bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. Lebih menyakitkan lagi dia malah benar-benar menjaga jarak. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti menghindarinya.

Kalau akhirnya seperti ini, Jaejoong malah memilih lebih baik Yunho dan semua fansnya bersatu untuk menjahilinya dari pada semuanya harus diam dan bahkan ada yang dengan sadisnya pura-pura tak kenal padanya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Kok jadi melamun?" Changmin yang kebetulan baru saja datang segera menyapa hyung kebanggaannya itu.

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa tak bersemangat saja."

"Tapi kau bukan tak bersemangat karna kau di acuhkan oleh mereka bukan?"

"Ish mana mungkin… aku malah senang, aku jadi seperti seseorang yang yang sangat bebas" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm… jadi benar ya gossip itu, mereka bilang Junsu!"

"Jangan membicarakannya di depanku, aku malas!"

"Kau cemburu!"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Kau berbohong hyung… matamu mengatakan bahwa kau sangat kehilangan dan ada cemburu di sana!"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yang memintanya untuk menjauhiku dan seperti yang ku inginkan dia benar-benar menjauhiku"  
Changmin tertawa sambil memegang dada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa di sini sakit? Kau pasti memakinya waktu itu sampai ia benar-benar menjauhimu" Jaejoong terdiam saja.

"Aku bilang kalau dia tak lebih dari sampah di mataku" jawab Jaejoong lemah.  
Sakit itu kembali ia rasakan. Sial! Rasanya ia ingin mengembalikan waktu dan mengganti semua kata-kata kasarnya itu.

"Kau puas?"  
Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Kau menyesal karna sudah memakinya?"

"Sedikit…"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyesal?"

"Aniyo, maksudku aku bukan orang yang seperti itu…" jawab Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyambung. "Ah~ sudahlah jangan membicarakan dia lagi, oh iya, Yoochun tak pernah menghubungiku" Jaejoong semakin mengalihkan.

"Oh iya, kemarin dia bilang belakangan ini dia mulai sibuk…" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja. "Oh aku lupa… aku juga baru tahu dari Yoochun hyung, ternyata dia dan Yunho itu masih bersaudara."

"Apa?"

"Iya aku sendiri tak percaya kalau Yoochun itu sepupunya Yunho. Bahkan mereka tinggal berdua di apartement yang sama. Dari kecil mereka sangat dekat. Mereka juga lahir di tahun sama!"

Jaejoong tak banyak berbicara lagi. Sepertinya Junsu akan menertawainya lagi dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang membuat anak itu benar-benar puas. Ok terserah, dia memang beruntung.

**~00o00~**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit bersemangat memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan segera berlari kedalam rumah. Ia menghampiri sekumpulan bunga mawar yang mereka tahu itu adalah pemberian Yunho. Tapi entahlah Jaejoong baru tersadar dan feelingnya mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukan pemberian Yunho. Jaejoong mencari kertas tanda pengirimnya dan menemukannya di atas meja.  
Ia membukanya dan langsung tertuju pada nama pengirim. Mr. Y. Well Jaejoong menggerutu. Kenapa harus Mr. Y? Kedua orang itu memang memiliki nama dengan awalan huruf yang sama. Tapi entah mendapatkan pemikiran dari mana, Jaejoong segera berlari kedalam kamarnya dan membuka brankas di mana ia masih menyimpan kartu yang katanya pemberian Yoochun itu.

Matanya membulat dengan sempurna di kartu miliknya memang tertanda Mr. Y tapi ada bonus dengan gambar beruang tersenyum.

"Appa… bear" kata-kata ketiga gadis yang terkadang memanggil Yunho seperti itu kembali mengingatkannya.

Finally, seseorang yang sudah memberinya sebuah kejutan adalah orang itu, Jung Yunho. Pantas saja Jaejoong selalu merasa lebih nyaman berada di kamarnya dari pada di ruang tengah yang sudah berhasil membuatnya cemburu karna memikirkan siapa pengirim bunga tersebut.

"JYunie~ya…" Jaejoong meraih bonekanya lalu menciumnya. "Aku tau appamu yang memberikan kejutan ini"

Selang beberapa menit ke depan ia terdiam. Ia memaki dirinya saat mengingat kembali betapa banyaknya kebodohan yang bersarang di kepalanya. Ia sudah bisa menebak semua itu dari awal tapi kenapa ia juga yang tak mau menyadarinya. Semua kejutan yang Yunho siapkan bahkan ia balas dengan makiannya.

Jaejoong mengecup cartier~nya sambil membayangkan wajah kecewa Yunho saat ia menyuruh pria itu untuk benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Satu lagi, kata sampah yang ia lontarkan itu terasa seperti mengarah padanya sekarang.

"Maju kedepan dan kau akan mendapatiku Jaejoongie" Jaejoong memukul kepalanya. Orang yang tak ingin ia lihat dan tak ingin ia perhatikan dulu itu adalah orang yang ingin ia lihat dan perhatikan sekarang.

"BABO!" gerutu Jaejoong. Ia memukul kepalanya lagi. Sial sekali. Ia bahkan mengusir Yunho dari tempat istimewa yang seharusnya ada untuk mereka. Tempat yang sudah Yunho siapkan.

"I Love You" kata itu di tambah dengan kata lain yang membuat hatinya tersentuh karna sedih. "Kenapa kau belum bisa menyadari perasaanku?"

"Mianhae Yunho~ah… nado saranghae!"

Jaejoong membuka bajunya dan mencari pakaian terbaik yang ia punya. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa potong setel pakaian yang Yunho hadiahkan untuknya.

Ia memakainya dengan suka hati lalu mencari jaketnya. Ia harus menemui Yunho sekarang. Ia ingin meluruskan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kerumah saja sih hyung? Tapi baiklah aku akan menemuimu… di café…" Jaejoong sedikit menguping tempat di mana Junsu dan Yunho akan bertemu.

"Mianhae Junsu~ya, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu penuh penyesalan.

"Kau mau keluar sama Yoochun ya?… Oh iya hyung kita sekalian pergi berdua saja… kataku juga apa mereka memang bersaudara kan? Yunho hyung juga mengundangmu… karna nanti kita akan bertemu di caf…"

"Aku duluan!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak menggubris semua kata-kata Junsu. Di otaknya saat ini adalah menemui pria itu.

Junsu sepertinya sempat bingung karna semua pakaian yang ia gunakan adalah pemberian Yunho.

"Hah biar bertambah lengkap." gumam Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan cartier pemberian Yunho.

**~00o00~**

"JUNG YUNHO!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.  
Kesan pertama. Tentu saja kaget karna semua barang pemberiaannya di pakai semua, mulai dari topi, baju, celana, sepatu dan kacamata unik yang ia hadiahi beberapa waktu lalu tergantung dengan lucunya di kaos v-necknya.  
Kesan kedua. He is so damn sexy and perfect.  
Tapi kesan yang ketiga sungguh menakutkan. Ekspresi menegangkan membuat Yunho menciut. Aish pria ini jangan-jangan mau memakinya lagi. Padahal sudah hampir satu minggu ia menahan diri agar tak mengganggu pria ini lagi.

"Ada apa?" jawab Yunho dengan suara datarnya.

'Pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaan. Kau masih peduli padaku Jung Yunho.' gumam Jaejoong di dalam hati

"Aku mau buat perhitungan denganmu BERUANG JELEK!" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Perhitungan untuk apa? Seingatku kita sudah tak berhubungan lama sekali… jadi tak ada yang perlu di perhitungkan."

"Oh jadi kau benar-benar tak ingin berurusan lagi denganku"

"Yea, sampah sepertiku memang seharusnya tak mengganggumu bukan? Namja sok keren! Sok populer! Namja menyebalkan ini takkan mengganggumu lagi, kau puas!?"

"Lanjutkan!"

"Sudah tak ada yang ingin aku sampaikan… kau pergilah!" gumam Yunho pelan.

"APPA!" suara teriakan berhasil mengalihkan semuanya.

"Ah kalian sudah datang? Appa juga mengundang kalian keacara teman karna kalian special untuk appa"

"Eomma juga ya?" tanya Yunhee seperti biasa cepat merasa senang.

"Aniyo!"

"Iya bersama eomma" jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho nyaris kompak.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Terus saja berakting Jung Yunho, kau sebenarnya masih peduli padaku bukan?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi!"

"Pembohong! Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan cartier ini?"

"Aku tak ingat!"

"Appa benarkah itu?" tanya ketiga gadis tadi bersemangat.

"Tidak ada yang benar, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Yunho.

Greeppp…  
Yunho membatu dengan sempurna. Jaejoong memeluknya

"Kau mungkin masih marah padaku, aku minta maaf… aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku karna aku sudah terbiasa dengan keributanmu… aku tau kau terluka karna kata-kataku, aku minta maaf… kau boleh membalas semua kata-kataku, atau kau mau memukulku agar kau puas?" gumam Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli. Mereka berada di sebuah mall ternama dan mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya tau kalau di sana hanya ada Yunho dan dirinya saat ini.

Yunho tak mungkin melukainya dengan menolaknya. Ia tahu.

"Mari kita memulainya dari awal Yunho~ah… Jawab aku jangan diam seperti itu"

"Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu!" gumam Yunho sambil melepas tangan Jaejoong dan segera menarik lengan ketiga gadis tadi yang tampak mematung.

"Jung Yunho! Aku juga mencintaimu" ungkap Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho membuat pria itu menoleh kebelakang. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Pukul aku juga kau tak mencintaiku" gumam Jaejoong di sela sesi ciuman mereka.

Yunhee tak mau melewatkan moment itu dengan segera merekam kejadian itu.

"Hah?" suara shock masih terdengar dari mulut para pengunjung mall tersebut.

Junsu membatu dengan sempurna di tempatnya berdiri. Dari lantai ketiga Junsu memperhatikannya

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau Jaejoong hyung menyukai Yunho hyung. Huh dasar! Sok jual mahal, untung saja aku belum benar-benar menyukainya."

Yoochun yang ada di antara Changmin dan Junsu segera mendehem.

"Jadi di antara kalian berdua siapa yang bernama Park Yoochun?" tanya Junsu kesal.

"Aku!" jawab Yoochun pelan.

"Hah bagus, kau harus bertanggung jawab… buat Jung Yunho kembali padaku… aku harus melihat Jaejoong hyung menangis."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu" protes Changmin ikut menyambung. "Jaejoong hyung sudah cukup tersiksa, selama ini dia hanya bisa menahan diri"

"Siapa suruh jual mahal?"

**~00o00~**

"Appa… eomma benar-benar tidur ya?" tanya Yunhee sambil menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Mereka tersenyum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yunho.  
"Junsu oppa kejam… masa dia benar-benar mengerjai eomma sampai eomma menangis. Aish kejam."

Yunho hanya tertawa sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Eomma, appa… jaljayo, kita bertemu di kampus, hari ini merupakan hari yang paling indah. Appa jangan kaget kalau besok YJs menghadiahi kalian dengan banyak hadiah juga pertanyaan."

"YJs?"

"Ne, YunJae shipper… nanti appa cari tau saja… bye" jawab ketiganya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye appa…"

"Ah~ unik sekali mereka… ketiga anakku yang paling lucu haha…"

"Kau sepertinya sudah nyaman sekali dengan mereka" timpal Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yea, makanya kau juga harus akrab dengan kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku belum tidur, aku hanya sengaja, mereka terlalu cerewet dan menanyaiku dengan macam-macam pertanyaan."

"Oh ya ampun… tadi pasti kau kesal sekali saat Junsu mengerjaimu…"

"Iya si gila kurang ajar itu kemana? Apa dia bersama Yoochun? Aish saking kesalnya aku sampai menangis"

"Padahal itu hanya trik mu saja untuk mendapatkan simpatiku" sela Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Ya! Kau memulai lagi" keluh Jaejoong sambil mendelikkan wajahnya. Pura-pura marah.

Yunho tertawa sambil menarik wajah Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Pindah duduk di depan, aku mau melihat wajahmu"

"Aish aku malas!"

"Kalau begitu singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahmu!" Jaejoong menuruti kata Yunho. Selanjutnya wajah Jaejoong menjadi perhatian Yunho seutuhnya

"Bagaimana orang sepertimu menyukai samp- hmmmp" Jaejoong membungkam mulut Yunho dengan ciumannya.

"Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada aku mendengar kata itu, kau tau aku sakit hati!" bisik Jaejoong sambil memegangi wajah Yunho.

"Kau tak tahu kalau waktu aku sakit hati. Demi Tuhan untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku dewasa dan aku kembali menangis"  
Jaejoong tertawa sambil mengigit hidung Yunho.

"Sakit" lirih Yunho.  
Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya lalu Yunho balas menggigit hidungnya.

"Hihi geli" Jaejoong tertawa geli sembari memegang hidungnya.

Yunho ikut tertawa sambil memanggil Jaejoong dengan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Tutup matamu" ujarnya Jaejoong sempat memprotes namun menuruti juga kemauan Yunho.

Cup.  
Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kelopak matanya. Tak lama kemudian menyusul ke kening, hidung, pipi dan dagu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Yunho. Kemudian mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan.

"Ada yang kurang?" tanya Yunho lembut.  
Jaejoong mengangguk sambil memegang bibirnya.  
"Makanya pindah ke depan… selama aku menyetir nanti kau boleh menciumku sepuasmu"  
Jaejoong menggeleng.  
"Aish kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum. Seperti mendapatkan ide baru.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Yunho membuka pintu mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil di belakang dan menggendong Jaejoong bridal style.

"Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" protes Jaejoong tak tenang saat Yunho mendudukkannya di depan.

"Kau itu pengantinku jadi harus ku perhatikan dengan lemah lembut."

"Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Yunho.

Yunho menggerakkan jarinya dan meminta Jaejoong untuk mendekat kearahnya. Mereka saling mendekat dan membagi ciuman hangat dengan lembutnya.

"Aku akan memelukmu selama kau menyetir" bisik Jaejoong di tengah kegiatan mendesahnya saat ciuman Yunho mulai menguasai daerah leher dan dadanya.

"Kau terlalu berisik sayang" bisik Yunho sambil mengembalikan ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong.

"Geli!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa.  
Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengakhiri sesi cumbuannya lalu menjatuhkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya.

Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho sambil membelai pipinya.  
"I Love You…" katanya dan di hadiahi sebuah ciuman basah dari Yunho.

"I Love You too…" hal yang samapun terjadi pada Yunho.

Keduanya saling mendekap dengan Yunho yang mulai fokus pada kegiatan menyetir mobil.

E.N.D

Ga pengeng bnyak ngomong, cuma berharap kalian suka saja  
Comment n like bagi yang ga keberatan


End file.
